The Plot Bunny Farm
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: Okay, you know that some times you write something that will never make it into a story, but it may be worth reading? Well Welcome to my Plot Bunny Farm. We all make one at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, you know that some times you write something that will never make it into a story, but it may be worth reading? Well Welcome to my Plot Bunny Farm.

Some of these may make it to a real story, but it will be in an edited form. Or they may have already, in the case of this first one!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Plot Bunny Farm

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Plot Bunny 1

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bishounen: LDD's Alternate Universe Story

Or

What Would Have it Been Like if She Chose Hiead Over Zander

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica woke up exactly where she had fallen asleep the night before, wrapped in Hiead's arms. To her it was the safest place on the entire world. The silver-haired, red-eyed Bishounen had been more than a bit on the unwilling to be happily caught side of thinking, heck he was on the unwilling to just be happy side all together, at first. Now Hiead had became more gentle to his trainer.

The relationship between them beyond that of Trainer and Bishounen had developed over the past nine years. Nine years, Demoonica had just turned twenty-five that past November. She had been his Trainer for nine years, had witnessed his evolution from San Stage to Sama Stage five years ago, had said she loved him two years ago.

Demoonica blinked open her dark brown eyes. "Hmm, good morning."

"Hn." A curt response. "Junia."

Demoonica looked over Hiead at the small form curled against his other side. She was greeted with a sleepy pair of red eyes. "Morning Junia." She said to the half awake Chibi Stage Bishounen.

"G'morning." He said softly in his British accent and brushed his long blue-silver hair out of his face.

All in all a normal morning. Demoonica used an empty Pocket Dimension Sphere to change out of her night clothes and placed two white BishiBall Belts around her hips. The first was full, a total of sixty balls and the second had fifty-some balls hooked to it. If nothing else, Demoonica was a great collector of Bishounen and that of rare items.

Before breakfast was over Demoonica's BishiNavi beeped. "Eh, wonder who's calling so early?" She said as she retrieved the small device. "Hello, Demoonica speaking."

"Hey D-chan!" Said her cheery Duo Bishounen, who was the person on the other end of the line. "Zero, Heero, and I are back in the Megami Kouhosei area for the Goddess' Trials. Thought Hiead would want to know, how far are you?"

"We're in the Final Fantasy IX area, caught a Zidane and a Kuja, and are getting ready to leave."

"Cool. See you in a few days." The screen went blank.

"Hmm..."

"Something to say Hiead?"

"Wondering why they thought I'd want to know, unless Enna's going to make a fool out of himself again."

"Hiead! Zero's trained so hard this past year for the Goddess' Trials. He wants the right to pilot the Eeva Leena, a real Ingrid, not just a PRO-ING. Even Erts has the Luhma Klein."

"I won the right to pilot the Ernn Laties the first year I competed."

Demoonica rolled her eyes. "Yes and I'm very proud of you." She said sarcastically.

Hiead shrugged and returned to his breakfast.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

End

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Some of it has been in my story, edited of course. And some of it may make it in at a later point, but this was the unedited, unbroken scene. 


	2. Chapter 2

LDD: This one will never make it into the story because I said I'd never let Pokemon take over the BishiWorld story.

Disclaimer - Powereon and it's information comes from MewKitty's fake pokemon pages, and belongs to her. I just couldn't get the thing out of my head when I wrote this a few years back.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Plot Bunny Farm

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Plot Bunny 2

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Odd World

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

May 15, 2011AD

Suddenly Demoonica's BishiGear Beeped. "Trainer ID#: 2002-2012, Demoonica Darkmoon. Status: Entering uncharted area of BishiWorld."

"Uncharted?" Demoonica looked at the map, indeed only the area surrounding her and that which were behind her were charted. "The world's grew under my feet, but why is it uncharted?"

The BishiGear beeped again. "Unregistered Seibutsu within close approximation."

Demoonica's hand grabbed a 'PD' Sphere from her belt. She looked around slowly, searching for the anime critter, the Seibutsu.

"Pwrrrreon!" Came a sudden cry as a Seibutsu rushed from the bushes on Demoonica's right. She pressed a button on her BishiDex for it to record the Seibutsu's data.

"Gathering information..." The BishiDex replied.

The Seibutsu stood there studying her, unsure of how to respond to the creature it had ran into. It had never seen a human before, so it was unafraid. This gave both Demoonica and her Dex time to study the Seibutsu. It's body was rose pink and light gray; it's tail was light blue, fluffy, and it twisted around somewhat like the swirl of soft-serve ice-cream; it's eyes were a dark blue. The Seibutsu's over all form reminded Demoonica of a fit dog or fox.

"Powereon. An evolution of the Pokemon Eevee made up by fans. Powereon is thought to evolve from Eevee when exposed to a Mist Stone. Mist Stones are also an invention of fans." The BishiDex said. "Conclusion: This invented Pokemon, perhaps along with others, has gained enough popularity in the Human World Earth to cause the BishiWorld Midori to react. Adding area and Seibutsu to memory. Area name?"

"Uh... The... Pokemon Mist..." Demoonica stuttered out finally.

"Registering area as 'The Pokemon Mist.' Finished."

Demoonica grabbed a second ball from her belt, tossing this one to the ground. "Espeon!" The light purple Pokemon Seibutsu called.

"What do you think, Hikari?" Demoonica said as she pointed to the Powereon. "How about a Return Attack!"

Her Espeon, nicnamed Hikari, gave a nod and began his attack.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Within the split second after the ball hit the Powereon disapeared into it. The ball shook slowly, rocking back and forth a few times before it came to a complete standstill. The glow around the ball faded and a click signaled the ball had shut.

Her BishiDex reacted to the catch. "Powereon the Mist Fox Pokemon Seibutsu. It is an Ice/? type evolution of Eevee brought about by a Mist Stone. No other information is known at this time. Nickname?"

"No nickname."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

THE END

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o 


	3. Chapter 3

LDD: Sadly this story just never got off the ground. I've included the list of areas I was going to have at the bottom as a bonus.

If I ever get the ideas, this one may get wrote, but it seems unlikely right now. I have too many as is.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Plot Bunny Farm

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Plot Bunny 3

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

What if I Don't Want to be a Keyblade Master?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I don't want to be here, not to be here any longer! Chaos has taken my world, and I couldn't stop it."

Makenshi looked at the Maken Blade. It lay broken on his lap. The fourteen-year-old, white clad warrior stood out in stark contrast to the darkness enveloping him. He didn't notice the creeping shadows until they were upon him, by then it was too late.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Kumo-chan..."

"Nnnn-huh?" Makenshi slowly opened his eyes, ready for the blinding white light, but it didn't come. Dark, darker than dark. The faint glow of light could barely fight off the darkness that press in on him from all sides. Makenshi closed his eyes again, dying didn't hurt as much as he thought it would have.

"Kumo-chan." A gentle shake on his shoulder, the soft voice of his older brother, Kiri- no Madoushi, he hadn't gone by Kiri for a long time. Just as Makenshi hadn't been called Kumo for many years. Now his older brother was dead. He had died fighting Chaos. Then who? Who would still know him by his childhood name? "Kumo-chan, please little brother, you haven't the time!"

Makenshi's eyes snapped open. Little brother?! "Brother?" He asked to the darkness. He was only greeted by a pair of glowing gold eyes, then another set, and another. He was surrounded by darkness, and the darkness was alive.

The darkness under him wavered and soon gave way. Makenshi soon found himself falling, and the darkness filed in around him, and then was gone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Kaze!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: I've been playing Kingdom Hearts II -won it- and wanted to write something different than what most people are doing. So... NO Sora, NO Riku, NO ONE from Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, or Kingdom Hearts II will be seen in this fanfiction. There will be a grand total of ONE character of my own creation, KAZE, who you all have just met, our little -very reluctant- Keyblade wielder.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Character List

Kaze - Chosen of the Keyblade -Kaze translates into Wind, Sora translates into Sky, insert lame joke here.-

The World Between Makenshi - A Maken wielder called the Shiroi Kumo, White Cloud. In the past, he fought alongside his brother to protect his home-world, Mysteria, from Chaos's attack, but the world was destroyed anyway. Makenshi was a character in Final Fantasy: Unlimited.  
Madoushi - A Maken wielder called the Akai Kiri, Red Mist. Madoushi was a character in Final Fantasy: Unlimited.  
Vincent Valentine - was a character in Final Fantasy VII.  
Zell Dincht - was a character in Final Fantasy VIII.  
Zidane Tribal - was a character in Final Fantasy IX.  
Kuja Tribal - was a character in Final Fantasy IX. (Bad guy)  
Balto - was a character in Balto.

Forever Night Goliath - was a character in Gargoyles.  
Lexington - was a character in Gargoyles.  
Brooklyn - was a character in Gargoyles.  
Bronx - was a character in Gargoyles.  
Hudson - was a character in Gargoyles.  
Ellesa - was a character in Gargoyles.  
Puck - was a character in Gargoyles. (Bad guy)

So Possible Kim Possible - was a character in Kim Possible.  
Ron Stoppable - was a character in Kim Possible.  
Rufus - was a character in Kim Possible.  
Drakken - was a character in Kim Possible. (Bad guy)  
Shego - was a character in Kim Possible. (Bad guy)

Mayan Yours Miguel - was a character in Road to El Dorado.  
Tolio - was a character in Road to El Dorado.  
Chel - was a character in Road to El Dorado.

Treasure Planet Jim Hawkins - was a character in Treasure Planet.

Beatlejuice Beatlejuice - was a character in Beatlejuice. (Bad guy)  
Lydia - was a character in Beatlejuice.  
The Sandworm - was a character in Beatlejuice. (Bad guy)

Labyrinth Jareth - was a character in Labyrinth. (Bad guy)  
Sara - was a character in Labyrinth. 


	4. Chapter 4

LDD: Me and a friend, Shido, were planing to start an RP back before Pokemon Diamond and Pearl came out, but it never happened. He gave me half of an hour to do a short story set in the world and this is what I did. It's kind of cute.

Second, I wasn't sure he wanted us to be human, Pokemon, or half-breeds... so I wrote it like we can shift forms. This would be the type of thing that would have happened in the RP.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Plot Bunny Farm

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Plot Bunny 4

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Poke-Hybrid

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

She looked down at the male sprawled out on the dusty road. He was a Houndoom hybrid with dark blue fur. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at the female who's feet he had landed at, she was an Absol hybrid, her eyes, a bright icy-blue color stood out from her burgundy colored fur. "Fine." He stood and shook the dust off himself. "I am close to the dig for the lost city of Poketopia aren't I?"

"Those ruins? The humans are working a dig there. I've seen several trainers wonder through here and they're all headed that way. I wouldn't suggest you go there." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she looked up at the male.

Finally noticing that she was staring at him the Houndoom hybrid raised an eyebrow and spoke. "What do you want?"

"Your fur... your coloring." She poked his blue furred shoulder with a claw.

"Hey!"

She lowered her paw to the dirt road. "Sorry, it's that you're different too." He turned and made to walk the way she had said the dig was. "If you continue on like this, some human'll capture you like any normal Pokemon and then your up the Kanto creek without a paddle." She called out to him.

"You're in Pokemon form t-" He backed up when he turned to see nothing but a pair of human legs blocking his view. He looked up at the human girl.

A pair of red-violet eyes looked down at him from under messy ice-blue hair. Her human face, the same heart shape as when she was an Absol. "I take it that you've got a cover story as a human, right?" She said as she shook a Pokeball in his face. "I could pass you off as my Pokemon if you don't."

"As if." The Houndoom hybrid said as he transformed into his human form.

"Drat it all, here I was hoping to stay the taller one."

This earned her a chuckle from the guy. "I'm Shido." He said holding out a hand.

She shook his hand. "Demoonica."

-Some months later.-

"My paws hurt. Carry me!" Suddenly Shido found an Absol had jumped into his empty arms.

"You lazy bum, walk on your own!" He said letting her drop to the ground. "Do I look like a taxi?"

"With that yellow shirt-"

"Rhetorical question, Demoonica."

"I knew that..." She caught up to him, now in human form. "So, did you find a city on that map or what?"

"Or what."

"Great. Team Pokemorph, Team Pokekin, Team Pokehybrid... we're Team 'Goes 'n gets Lost' you know that? How hard can it be to find Futaba town?"

"You want the map?" Shido held it out to her. Not wanting to prove his point that she couldn't read it, she took the map.

"So the wiggly blue line is a river right?" She asked. -sweatdrop-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

END

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o 


End file.
